A Missing Past
by TwistedEnglishSoul
Summary: An accident as a young pup left Bella deaf. With no family or friends she raises herself in their old family home. That is until a stranger turns up on her door and offers her an entirely new life with fellow mutants. Things all go well until someone from the past shows up. Mild swearing, non-canon, sexual references and lots of fucked up shit!
1. Chapter 1

My dog, Benji, woke me up in the wee hours of the morning, around 5-6am. I smiled and petted his head. He ran down the stairs and stood at the door, he wagged his tail. I held my finger up and he sat down.  
"Good boy!" He wagged his tail and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

I adjusted my jeans and zipped up my hoodie before I opened the door. I flinched at the sudden coolness and my eyes watered slightly. I blinked and my eyes adjusted to the new elements. I looked up and a massive man was stood there, like massive.  
He must have been 6 foot tall with crazy long hair, and trimmed mutton chops.  
I stepped back and felt one of my hands change, fur growing along them. I pushed the door shut slightly and stood behind it, only my head and my fingers peeking out.

His mouth opened but I couldn't hear the words come out.  
Why?  
The answer was simple.  
I'm deaf.

He done that weird head thing, where they put their shoulders up and heads forward and their lip goes up?  
Yeah, that thing.

I focused on his lips and tried to read what they were saying.

"Are you listening?! You deaf or something kid?" his voice would've sounded rough, sharp and to the point.  
I shook my head. My hands blurring in a flitter of movements. His head tilted and sudden realization dawned on his face.

"Fuck! You are deaf?!" I nodded and he scrubbed his hand over his face.

I inhaled deeply, all of a sudden. I don't know why but I do know a strong scent hit my nose. It was woodsy mixed in with grass and plants, although petrol and motor grease was tangled in as well. But there was something there, animalistic-feral like. I liked it.

I stepped back and I felt like I should be bolting or fighting. He took a step forward and this irrational fear swept over me, this man either meant harm or he was here to help.  
I didn't know what I should think.

I felt the change taking place and I knew the man knew what I was. I felt the fur sprout along my back and legs, the bones snapping and the teeth growing and shaping.

I whined. My hearing wasn't up to scratch in my human form, but like this it was overwhelming. I fell to my feet and crouched down. I whined again and bolted into the kitchen. No way in hell was I going without a fight. He followed me and sat down on the floor. He stretched out his hand and made a shushing sound. I tried baring my teeth but this influence was weighing on my shoulders. It made it hard to do anything.

But I managed, I took my pearly whites and sank them into the fuckers arm. He hissed and pulled his arm away, the holes I made started to seal. I frowned and stared at him, I sat down and kept my tail tucked.

He smiled and brushed his hand against my fur.  
"My name's Logan, I work with Professor Xavier at a school for children with advanced abilities, people just like you." I nodded and relaxed, he was definitely telling the truth.

He nodded and stood up.  
"I ain't gonna force you kid, but it's up to you. You can pack your shit and leave this bum-fuck of a town, or you can stay, either way it's your decision." I nodded.

I relaxed and calmed down enough so that I could change back. I nodded again.  
"I don't have any shit to pack, just Ben's stuff." He nodded and picked my dog up, scratching his head with a finger. I picked up his lead and tennis ball and my wallet, checking my credit cars, loyalty cards and money was in there and nodded.

"Done." He raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. He gestured for me to follow him and I did, clipping the leads onto Ben's collar he wagged his tail and tugged towards the door. We walked out of the house, me locking up before jogging after him.

We walked through the forest for about half an hour before we came across this ship looking thingy. It was average in size, not that I'd know what an average space ship looks like.  
A walkway, ramp looking thing extended from underneath a door.

Logan casually walked up and Benji followed confidently. I took a sniff and smelt many different scents. My eyes narrowed before I cautiously walked on board.

A man, with funky looking glasses on, looked out way from the pilots seat and smiled and poked someone who sat next to him, a woman and gestured to me.  
They both grinned like idiots.

I cocked my head and looked to Logan, confused he shook his head and gestured for later. I nodded and sat down near him. It was his turn to look confused. I shook my head and settled down, clenching my eyes shut and keeping my arms over my ears, a habit I hadn't gotten out of.

I fell asleep, curled as close as possible to this man. Simply because he provided a strange sense of comfort and both my human and animal side hated flying, with a passion.

I woke with a start when the ship came to a sudden stop. I would have barreled right on out of the seat if it wasn't for Logan holding me, he must have woke just before me because he had sleep in his eyes still.

I slowly sat up, and Logan let out a massive yawn. I laughed and he stared at me. His head tilted. "You looked so funny!" I chuckled out. He shook his head and stood up. He offered his but I declined the offer and quickly shifted into my animal form.

I stretched, each and every muscle in my body before turning back and straightening out my clothes.

We was about to exit the ship when the two drivers turned to Logan and said something, he laughed and shook his head.

We continued walking and entered a massive building and walked to an office, the other two people departed and left me and Logan stood there for a few minutes. We were obviously called in because Logan suddenly entered the room. I followed him.

A bald man was sat in a wheelchair in the middle of an intricately designed carpet. He welcomed us and signed to me the word "Welcome" I smiled and dipped my head.  
I was about to ignore him before he signed the sentence; "Do you want your hearing back?"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped before I nodded, excitedly. He smiled and nodded.  
A man with dark hair suddenly appeared and waved his hands about. He then disappeared and I smiled, I could hear the thrum of Logan's heartbeat and the slosh of blood pumping through his veins, the creak as he bent his neck back and clicked it and the movements of his joints.

I smiled and looked at Logan. "I can hear, I can hear in this form now." He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned, again.  
"This is Professor Xavier, he runs the school." I nodded and smiled at him.

I was doing an awful lot of smiling today. I got given a single room just across the hall from Logan, seeings as we was getting attached to each other.

It was late so Benji was asleep in his bed and I was reading a book. I done this so I was tired.

It was at 11 o'clock that I began to fall asleep so I put the book down and settled into a sleep full of nightmares.

* * *

 **HI! So New story as I'm putting one of mine on hold :/  
#writersblock!  
Yeah, I don't exactly know where that story is going but I'm trying my best! But I had a hopefully awesome idea and that spawned into this, and I'm a little addicted to movies with Hugh Jackman in at the minute! :D **

**So Bella can hear in her wolf form but not in her human form at the start of this chapter but about 2 or 3 paragraphs up from this she can hear in human form.**

 **Anyway! Enjoy, see ya soon!**

 **TES**

 **A/N UPDATE!**

 **MAGIC MAN IS NOW GAMBIT AS A NICE REVIEWER MENTIONED THAT THIS COULD BE HIM! IM SUCH AN IDIOT! :)**

 **ANYWAY THANK YOU Brookie Twiling!  
great idea! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Just to let you know there's a kinda quick lemon in here if you dont wanna read that, cause some people find that jazz nasty! ^  
Enjoy**

* * *

 _"Stop! Don't come any closer!" the girl shouted. The wolf in front of her growled and lunged anyway, she let out a child like scream as she was knocked back. She stared up at the wolf as it got up in her face and opened its jaws to snap at her. She whimpered and clenched her eyes shut. Its warm breath fogged over her face and drool splashed onto her cheek beside one of her tears. She sucked back a breath when she felt the wolf step back and onto her skull. She screamed out as her ears and skull were crushed beneath its weight. She squirmed and cried and screamed even more as gunshots were heard and the wolf ran. She heard the shouting of men as they ran towards her but as they got closer their shouts began to get quieter until they turned into nothing._

I shot up in bed, gasping for breath as that night replayed in my mind over and over and over and over again.  
I sighed and scrubbed my face when I heard knocking on the door. I looked over to Benji and sighed, he was fast asleep looking as peaceful as ever. I shook my head, still getting used to being able to hear in my human form.

I growled again as the knocks got even louder. I sat up and pulled on my hoodie before standing up and hiking on some sports shorts.  
I padded to the door and opened it.

I jumped back as Logan barged in and began asking questions, too quickly for my mind to comprehend.

"Bella!" He shouted shaking my shoulders. I grunted at him before growling. I gently pushed him away.  
"What's wrong what happened." His gruff voice asked. I shook my head and sighed.  
"It was just a nightmare." He sighed and nodded, accepting the answer.  
"It was a night terror, just so you know, I used to get them to."

I frowned, Logan didn't strike me as the type to get night terrors. I just shrugged as he sat down in my chair.

"Do you want a drink?" He shrugged and nodded.  
"Yeah, why not?" he muttered. I nodded and made my hand do a little swirling motion, thinking of two glasses of Jack on the table and a bottle next to them. I smiled as they appeared and grabbed one for myself and handed one to Logan, he stared in shock before sniffing it and taking a sip.

"It tastes like proper Jack." I nodded and laughed aloud before replying.  
"It's supposed to." I laughed again at the look he gave me.

"Can you only turn into a wolf or can you turn into more?" He randomly asked I nodded my head, downed my drink and thought of a tiny cat.

I felt my form shrink and grow a coat of fur and a tail. He laughed and I jumped into his lap, he shook his head as I rubbed my head against his chest, unwillingly I started purring as I circled on his lap and laid down so that my head was on his chest still but I was laid down. I looked up at him as he looked down on me and I felt something change, something strong yet it left me feeling protected, loved and safe. For once in my entire existance I felt safe.

I smiled, inwardly, and shut my eyes as I settled myself down to go back to sleep.

I woke in the morning to Logan fast asleep in the chair we had been in all night, I stood up and stretched and yawned. I quickly jumped off of his lap and changed back into my human form and jumped into the shower.

I showered and toweled myself down all the while humming the lyrics to Mr. Blue Skys - by the Electric light orchestra, it was the last song I had ever listened to before I was deafened. I looked to Logan to see him smiling at me.

"What?" I asked as I stared at him in confusion. He shook his head and smiled. I raised my eyebrow, which had two slits in it. He shook his head and turned to walk away. I quickly sped in front of him and pushed him backwards.

* * *

 **PLEZ STOP HERE IF YA DONT WANT A LEMON! /).(\**

* * *

His eyes clouded and I felt this strange emotion wash over me. His head leant down and his lips captured mine. I felt my eyes slip shut and his lips massage mine, his tongue darting out and swiping across my lower lip, begging me to let him in. I smirked into the kiss and grazed my elongated canines against his lower lip, he moaned and I smiled. His arms wound around my waist and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. Logan backed us up to a wall and his hand slipped down and under my shirt. I gasped at the sensations as his fingers danced over my abs and up to my breasts his fingers quickly undid my bra - a strapless one at that, he pulled it from my body and his hand palmed my breasts.

He pulled away from the kiss and gave me a look, he inhaled deeply and kissed me again, I could feel his raging hard-on pressing into my ass.

"If you want to back out, do it now cause after this I'm not stopping." He whispered against my neck as he began suckling on it; I moaned and gasped for breath.  
"Don't stop..." I breathed in his ear as my head fell to his neck, I pulled the skin near my lips between my teeth and sucked on it, he let out a low growl and picked me up again, he carried me to the bed and dropped me on it. He got on his knees and kissed all the way up the insides of my legs until he reached my button and zipper, he smirked at me and undone them both with his mouth and stripped me of anything on my lower half. He smirked, again, and dragged his finger along my clit and flicked it back and forth. I gasped, my back arching up and off the bed with my hips.

"Logan..." His name fell off of my lips in a breathless whisper. He crawled up my body and ran his tongue along my lip piercing.  
"What is it you want Bella? What do you want me to do to you? Do you want me to fuck you?"

I swear I just died, my eyes rolled back and I kissed him feverishly. I tugged his shirt over his head and dropped back down, a sly smirk spread across my face and I tugged on his mutton chops.

"Fuck me as hard as you can." I whispered in his ear so he could barely hear me. He growled and ripped his jeans from his body. His dick sprung free and bobbed slightly. My eyes widened and I looked up at him, he was well endowed about 10 inches in length and proper thick.

He looked at me and kissed me as he guided himself to my sex and pushed his way in I moaned as he started to pump his self in and out and dragged my fingers down his back. I groaned and sucked on his neck before kissing him feverishly again.

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

I looked to Logan wide-eyed and we quickly jumped apart, I ran the shower and pointed, he saluted me and climbed in while I pulled on my pants and my brother's old shirt. I speed walked to the door and opened it.

"Chuckles?" I involuntarily yawned. He laughed and nodded.  
"That's what Logan calls me!" he said I nodded in return and rubbed my eyes.  
"So what's up Chucky?" I asked  
"There's a meeting at 2:30, I'd like for you to join me and the others." I nodded and shrugged.  
"Oh, if you see Logan be a dear and tell him for me?" I nodded and laughed mentally before retreating into my room and collapsing on the sofa.

Logan appeared seconds later, dripping wet and naked. I roared with laughter at the look on his face.

"Your towels are too small!" I roared with laughter even more as he held up one of my towels. Tears rolled down my cheeks as he shot me a glare and I laughed so my belly hurt.

I felt amazing. Emotions I hadn't felt in ages crashed over my body and lifted my mood even more.

I could most definitely get used to this.

* * *

 **Oh my days...**

 **It took me forever to write this chapter like for ughhhhh! I just totally lost insipiration and it took me three attempts to get the way she lost her hearing down before I decided it was an 'animal related incident'  
*nudge nudge* **

**Anyway it starts out pretty shit but I hope it gets better?**

 **Review please? ~ TES**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat infront of the mirror, Indian style, applying my makeup. I didn't bother with all the crap girls/women do these days; contouring, lip lining/plumping, highlighting... etc.

I just dealt with my foundation, powder, eyeliner and my eyebrows. I felt fine with that much.

I looked up to my eyebrow to see most of the hair where my cat scratch is had grown back - I sighed and picked up my white eyeliner and drew out the squares again and plucked and trimmed it all back before shading them in. I applied dark gray eyeshadow and ebony eyeliner before pulling on my t-shirt over my sports bra and swapping my short-shorts for black skinny jeans.  
I smiled and tugged at my hair, wondering what to do with it...  
Back-comb!

I grinned and quickly back-combed my hair and added all of my jewelry; stretchers, wristbands, necklace, eyebrow bar, lip piercing, tongue piercing, smiler, nose ring, rings and not to forget my belly button bar. I jumped up when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly darted that way and opened the door, Logan stood behind it and now in a clean set of clothes. He looked at me and inhaled a deep breath.

"You're hot!" He squawked like a school boy. I laughed and let him in. He circled me like a predator and licked his lips. I smiled and tilted my head upon what he was wearing; light washed jeans, dark brown cowboy boots, skin-tight, white, vest t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

"I never noticed all your piercings!" I grinned, showing him my smiler and then stuck my tongue out.  
"Are you emo or goth?" he asked, I nodded  
"A bit of both.."  
"Sweet..." he whistled. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up at him and grinned he smiled, kissed my forehead and lead me to the door. I looked down to my feet and saw only my massively fluffy Black Veil Brides socks. I shook my head and continued walking, I wasn't a big fan of shoes anyway.

We walked down the hall and arrived about 5 minutes late to Chuckles' room, we knocked and entered. A group of people slightly older than me sat around a table. I smiled at them and waved at Chuckles. He rolled his eyes and gestured for us to take a seat, Logan sat down in what I assumed was his normal seat whereas I had to sit next to a woman with fiery red hair and gorgeously creamy skin. She smiled kindly at me but I sensed something sinister behind her, residing deep in her body.

I gave a small smile and dipped my head before looking to Chuckles. He nodded at me and started to speak.

"Bella, this is our range of teachers here at the school," he said gesturing to everyone sat around. I nodded and scanned the crowd.  
"Everyone this is Bella, from Forks!" They all smiled and said 'Hi' I nodded in greeting to them all and looked back to Chuckles.  
"Bella, the reason you're here is we want you to join our team, the X-Men and possibly begin teaching here." I gaped and looked incredulously at him.

"Me? A teacher, you barely know me!" I squeaked. He laughed at me and I frowned.  
"Bella, we've been watching you for a while." I froze and stood stock still. I examined each face in the room carefully, recognizing each one as I went through them.

I stood, forcefully pushing the chair away from the table and I fled the room. I got halfway down the corridor or before I phased, my clothes disappearing as I thundered down the corridor in my tiger form. Quite a few students gave me fearful looks but I was soon freed from the burning stares as I burst into the light of the outside world.

I heard and felt the burn as my skin sizzled and crackled, my step wavered - only for a few short seconds though as I soon saw the forest and headed that way. I heard and felt Logan following after me as I crashed through the undergrowth.

I bunched my muscles and crouched as I went to leap into the air and take flight...

 _SMACK!_

I yelped in pain as I felt him on top of me, also crushing my rib cage with how hard he was squeezing it. I growled and shifted in his hold. I concentrated on my tiger form growing bigger and bigger until I was about the size of a horse. Logan stumbled back as his arms could no longer wrap around me. I growled at him and ran away.

It wasn't long before I grew tired and shifted to a wolf so I could rest.

I stared at the stars for a few hours before sleep finally crept through my body.

* * *

 **Well this one's only 826 words, nothing compared to the last couple of chapters. :( Oh Well!**

 **New story coming out soon. Its gonna be a Bella/Loki pairing so AVENGERS CROSSOVER! *queue ungothly scream***

 **TaTa Darlings**

 **TES**


	4. Update

Sorry guys, this isn't an update! :(

I've been pretty busy recently so all of my stories are on hold as I am busy with R/L things at this point in time.  
I'm also focusing on looking after my ill, 16-year-old cat (She has Arthritis) and trying to write a full story.

These stories will be continued once I have plotted them out and got all of the endings sorted.

I'm so sorry but this probably won't happen for a few months.

_TES_

-xxx-


End file.
